To Save a Soul
by The Girl Who Lost
Summary: When Wanda Maximoff tries, and fails, to commit suicide, her parents ship her off to SHIELD Rehabilitation centre; in the hopes that they can cure their daughters 'illness'. What will happen when Wanda meets the other residence of SHIELD? AU
**I wrote this story as part of an assignment for university. I just changed the names to fit the fandom. I love these characters**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Marvel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I looked out the window and tried to ignore the unbreakable silence within the car. My mother held my father's hand on the gear stick, staring blankly at the road ahead, while Pietro (my brother) tapped away on his phone. I couldn't help but look at my parents with disdain; they were taking me to SHIELD Rehabilitation Centre. Apparently it wasn't the respectable thing to have a daughter with suicidal tendencies in the upper class world.

"Wanda?" I looked from the window to my mother, she looked at me with that same blank expression that she had been giving me all week.

"Yes" I murmured quietly, trying to break the tension, at least I had the motivation to reply this time.

"We're nearly there, did you want to stop off first and get dinner or not?" I sighed, why was she trying? She'd already made it quite clear she didn't want me around any longer; to tarnish her reputation further would surely kill her. I looked her in the eyes before replying.

"No", turning back to the window, not even bothering to elaborate on my reason why. I saw, from the corner my eye, her shrug at my dad who shook his head in a furious manner.

"You know Wanda, you could at least try and make an effort, this won't be forever and you're not coming home until the doctors have confirmed that you're better!" His voice rising slightly with every word, enough for Pietro to notice the change of tone and remove his ear plugs.

"What are you shouting about now?" He grumbled, the exasperation clear in his voice. "Hasn't there been enough of that this week without you trying to start on her again dad? Today of all days!" I glanced at my brother and gave him a small smile. He nodded back at me and went back to his music. "Fucking pathetic" he whispered, eyes watering as he scrolled through his songs.

It broke my heart to see him like this, but I couldn't change what had happened, I couldn't help that I was unhappy, just like I couldn't help that I felt so wretched with my own existence that I didn't want to be on this earth anymore. One moment of weakness was all it took. I guess depression just works that way.

I had been planning it for a while. I had stared at the water filling the tub and the razor that glinted from the harsh, bright light on the side of the bath, taunting me as I looked at the rising liquid.

My parents and brother were all out, it had been Pietro's final race of the season and mum and dad both decided to go and cheer him on.

I don't know how I had gotten to that point in my life, maybe it was school, I was a bit of a loner but I don't think that expressed much reason for me to be doing this. Maybe it was how whatever I did was never good enough for my parents. The disappointing look when an A wasn't and A*, or the critical glares I received if I spoke out or term. But that's not the end of the world, I mean, I had always been a rather timid person, taking everything life threw at me on the chin, not wanting to cause petty arguments or a scene, but there comes a time in a person's life where they physically can't take anymore. So I can't say it was one thing that made me get to this point in my life, more like a buildup of shitty situations.

I remember returning from my brooding thoughts and turning back to the bath that was finally ready. I shook as I stripped down to my underwear, and continued to do so as I stepped into the bath. The water had consumed my body as I sunk into its heat, a blush spreading from the sudden scolding.

Grabbing the razor I leant back into the water, twirling the small blade in my hand. It was cold to the touch in my sweltering hands, its thin edge perfectly sharpened. I placed the blade over my wrist and pushed deep into the skin, a euphoric feeling spreading through my body as the blood slowly rushed from my veins. It dripped gradually into the bath, gently turning the unblemished water, crimson red.

My mind swam as I progressively got lost in a floating sensation, I don't know how long I had been sitting in the water, but it felt amazing and I remember smiling as my eyes closed. But the euphoric feeling soon vanished. Just before I lost consciousness, a blood-curdling scream filling my short lasting elation.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahh. i hope you guys like it! would love to know if you want more chapters? I have a lot of ideas for this and already have two more chapters that are complete. Let me know if you want more! xoxo**

 **p.s. This is an AU story, but do you think Wanda should still have her powers?**


End file.
